El descenso al infierno es fácil
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: Carlos jamás imaginó que su vida fuese a cambiar de esa manera. No cuando ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el amor... o en su sexualidad. Y lo que menos quería era compartir el viaje de la vida con quien arruinaría su paz mental, y no cuando su corazón latía por esa persona a quien le era tan sencillo vender su cuerpo: James Diamond.


**Holis, ¡Nueva historia! :o) Jarlos of course, también habrá Kogan. Pues, hace poco se me ocurrió la idea y como terminé de leer otro libro decidí comenzar a escribir. Yep, el título inspirado en los libros que obviamente no amo **_Cazadores de Sombras_** lol. Es un tema delicado, y voy a esforzarme porque con este asunto no quiero escribir una historia banal. De las historias en inglés que he leído sobre este tema son muy buenas, así que trataré que está también cautive. No tengo bien establecido todo, como en Se Requieren Dos, así que puede llevarme algo de tiempo (considerando la bendita escuela ¬¬) pero en fin, primer capítulo, bueno, decidí llamarlo más sutilmente como el prefacio, y claro el prefacio es corto, me es más fácil hacer lo primero corto y así la historia se va desarrollando mejor y para dejarlos picados lol. Espero que disfruten el prefacio ^^**

* * *

**1. Prefacio**

Carlos intentaba detener el ligero temblor que sentía mientras caminaba hacia su casa _«Demonios, Kendall» _pensó en silencio muy enojado con su mejor amigo. Desde que empezó a salir con ese chico del que había estado enamorado por mucho tiempo comenzó a ignorar a Carlos, y comprendía la razón de su felicidad, pero era molesto que se olvidara de él. Como en esta ocasión: quedaron de verse juntos para ver una película, con su novio también, pero cuando terminó habían dado las nueve, y como el chico es del tipo de los ejemplares y bien educados jóvenes, comentó que sus papás se molestarían si llegaba después de las 9:30, y su casa no quedaba muy cerca, y Carlos no tenía que llegar tarde tampoco, aunque su casa estuviera más cercana. Kendall se ofreció a llevar a casa a su novio cuanto antes, y le dijo apenado a Carlos que él podría caminar, sólo por hoy. Carlos, como buen amigo que es, se resignó y decidió irse después de despedirse de los dos chicos antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Tenía miedo porque de los dos caminos a su casa a esas horas eran horrorosos: En uno, se habían llevado a cabo varios robos últimamente, y Carlos prefería evitar ese lugar. En el otro: había… un burdel, por intentar no nombrarlo tan vulgarmente, que ofrecía variedad de ambos sexos, y abría a partir de entonces. La casa de Carlos estaba retirada (pero aun así algo cercana) de ese lugar, pues no era un lugar tan habitado, una de las razones de porque se encontraba ahí. Y sin embargo era preferible optar por caminar en la segunda opción.

Carlos continuó caminando intentando no mostrar interés alguno en el lugar, ni dirigir su mirada siquiera, para evitar lo incomodidad. Y tampoco era tan novedoso: mujeres jóvenes y muy guapas, vestidas con faldas muy cortas y nada más que tops para cubrirlas hechas de telas llamativas y portando tacones. Hombres igualmente jóvenes y atractivos vestidos con ropa ajustada mayormente pantalones de cuero negros con una camisa elegantemente blanca mostrando una buena parte de piel, esperando afuera atrevidamente mientras adentro ocurrían otras cosas. Una que otra mujer hablando con uno de los hombres. La mayoría, clientes masculinos, tocando provocativamente a una de las chicas, todas ellas ocupadas con uno. Aunque varios tocaban a algunos de los jóvenes de entre la variedad de ellos.

Consiguió no prestar atención. Hasta que sintió la mirada de uno de los hombres…

Debido a las luces, y a pesar de la lejanía que Carlos intentaba mantener, pudo ver el color avellana brillante de sus ojos, y se perdió en ellos por un momento. Su cabello castaño arena resplandecía en sincronía con la iluminación. Se encontraba recargado sobre la pared del lugar con sus brazos cruzados, una sonrisa blanca y coqueta en su rostro. También era notable su cuerpo formado a la perfección. Sin duda era muy _bello_. Carlos sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo podía referirse a un hombre de esa manera? Y considerando la _profesión_ de éste. Apresuró su paso disimuladamente, y pronto se perdió en la negrura de la noche, cada vez más cerca de llegar a su hogar.

James presenció como el moreno chico se retiró apresuradamente después de haber hecho contacto visual con él. Muy atractivo, tenía que reconocerlo. Al principio supuso que estar afuera parado como idiota para atraer clientes no sería muy entretenido, empezó a cuestionar a su jefe de por qué lo pondría a _él _a hacer eso esta noche, pues siempre se encargaba de actividades totalmente diferentes adentro, y rara vez tenía que estar fuera, éste le dijo severamente que simplemente lo hiciera, James guardó silencio y sospechó que quizás se debía a que la noche estaba bastante tranquila para el gusto de su jefe y obedeció sin más. No obstante, su teoría cambió en cuanto vio llegar al atractivo chico: Miraba detenidamente hacia el frente, moreno, piel hermosa acaramelada que hacía juego con la negrura de la noche, cabello oscuro y de estatura bajita, aquello, sus mejillas, y la forma de su cara lo hacía lucir adorable, deslumbró a James al instante. Sonrió aún más cuando el muchacho centro su atención en él, su mirada haciendo contacto con sus ojos de forma inmediata. Y sintió cómo lo examinaba, su sonrisa persistió. Por un momento creyó que su destino era aquel, pero notó su error cuando después de haber cruzado miradas caminó rápido lejos de ahí. James no pudo evitar sentir una gran decepción. Habría sabido como _entretenerlo_ y hacerlo sentir _muy bien_, casi lo había planeado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando después de unos minutos de meditación un hombre alto claramente mucho mayor que James que ni siquiera notó acercarse comenzó a besarle el cuello, James, obviamente, tenía que permitirlo sin objeción _«era de esperarse, la verdad es que tardó» _pensó, pues estaba al tanto de su atractivo físico y de los efectos que causaba, claramente muchos clientes ansiaban su compañía. Se concentró en colocar su tan cotidiano disfraz: sonrisa juguetona, fingiendo placer, hablando con atrevimiento y cedió a los besos del hombre, ignorando sus manos nada delicadas aferradas a su cintura y su notable erección haciendo fricción con su cuerpo.

—¿Estás disponible? —James sintió el aliento del hombre en su cuello cuando habló mientras también acariciaba su pecho descubierto.

—Por supuesto —respondió pícaramente—. Aunque tiene que esperar hasta después del show, y no creo que quiera perdérselo.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa que no mostraba nada más que lujuria y James lo guío adentró, sabiendo de ante mano por las luces y el ahora bien preparado escenario que había llegado el momento de bailar, y después entretener a su primer cliente, quien claro, ya había conocido.

* * *

**Reviews please, para saber si les gustó, si debo continuarla, o si lo odiaron. No toma mucho tiempo y significa mucho c:**

**Xoxo - Sandy**


End file.
